I Don't Like You, I Love You!
by Kasanelover
Summary: I own none of the Utauloid/Vocaloid in this story. :3


**I was listening to Tei's parody of 'I Don't Care Who, Somebody Date Me!' and this came to mind. :3 I like how it came out. Alot better than I expected! XD**

"Why do you always reject me, Len Kagamine!?" She asked with a shakey voice.

"Why do you always bother me, Tei Sukone?" Len asked, rather paranoid.

Tei had always loved Len and she _knows_ for a **fact** he was desperate for a date and to get laid. Why didn't he choose her? It was always the other Vocaloid and Utauloids, both male and female. But he never chose her. In fact, this was the first time he actually talked to her.

"I love you! You know for a fact the others don't like you that way!" Tei said.

"Who cares! it's better than being with you!" Len snapped.

"But why!? What did I ever do to you!?" Tei asked with tears in her eyes.

"I **hate you**. I hate you in everyway. I will **never** love you. You are what I like to call a _monster_. An obnoxious, stalking, hostile monster. A monster that I **HATE** to the core! A monster I hope leaves me the **hell** alone." Len explained.

Those words hit Tei heavily. Suprisingly, they hit her heart pretty hard. All she ever recieved was rejection from Len but at least it wasn't as hurtful as this time. In fact, it didn't affect her at all!

"B-b-but that still doesn't answer my question! What did I ever do to you!?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just hate you. I see nothing in you. **At all**. And I never will. God forbid I do." Len replied.

"You hate me but you like Mayu!?" Tei asked.

"That's right. She's prettier and not as obnoxious." Len replied.

"W-what?!" Tei asked.

"Okay, let me rephrase that to something _you actually understand_. Mayu doesn't want to kill everyone around me. And she definetly doesn't want to kill Miku, unlike you." Len replied.

"That's because she likes Akaito!" Tei said.

"Still! She doesn't want to kill anybody, unlike you! At least she actually **thinks** before doing something! All you think about is killing and **NEVER** think about others! Now leave me alone, you albino yandere freak!" Len snapped. He stormed off.

Tei was left in tears. She drowned in her sorrow for almost an hour, constantly visualizing Len hurting her verbally. Sticks and stone may break her bones but words hurt her the most at this point. Moments later, Piko, the only boy who had a crush on Tei, walked up to her and stared at her with a frown. Seeing her upset her him more than anything else.

"Rejected again?" Piko asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Tei replied while sobbing.

"Poor you." Piko said. He kneeled down to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

Tei buried her face in her hands and kept bawling. Piko frowned even more and hugged Tei. He was so upset, few tears ran down his cheeks. Tei felt as each one landed on her right should and slid down her right arm.

"P-Piko? W-what's wrong?" Tei asked with a sniffle.

"You." Piko replied. He hugged Tei tighter.

"W-w-what about m-m-m-me?" Tei asked with more tears.

"It hurts me so much to see this happen to you, Tei!" Piko replied. He closed his eyes tightly, making more tears form and fall.

"W-why!?" Tei asked, crying even more.

"I-I love you! Okay?! I love you so much! Len doesn't deserve you, he's just an inconsiderate jerk who just wants to get laid! He's too blind to see you're the most beautiful thing in the world, that you're the best in the world, you're the most amazing thing God has ever made on this planet!" Piko explained, crying along with Tei. He stared directly into her bright red eyes.

Tei stared at Piko with her eyes widened and her face red from weeping.

"Y-you...you do?" She asked.

"Yes! I always have but you always ran to Len and ignored me!" Piko said, trying to get himself together.

Tei gasped softly and stared at Piko who was still holding her in his arms. After replaying everything Piko said to her just now in her head over and over again, she cried again. With joy.

"I love you too! I love you so very much! You just made me the happiest girl in this world!" Tei said.

Piko grinned under his tears and kissed her on the lips. The two albino's lips locked as they began to hold each other close and travel around each others' mouths. Tei moaned softly in Piko's mouth as she felt the top of his large USB tail play around with her breasts. She grabbed Piko's crotch, making him gasp softly and his eyes widen. She then released it and rubbed slowly, making him moan her name multiple times and hold her closer to him.

"Let's play around...in the bedroom." Tei said seductively with a devilish grin. She stopped rubbing Piko's crotch and held onto his hands.

"O-okay." Piko stammered.

He and Tei both stood up and ran off to the Vocaloid and Utauloid househould, never to seen for a few hours. Only thumps, moans, and squeals, and commands were heard from the two loving albinos.

-4 Hours Later-

Piko and Tei were breathing heavily as their session finally ended. They were both covered in sweat and cum and filled with joy and love.

"I love you...so much...Tei..." Piko said.

"I love you...too...Piko..." Tei said. She wrapped her arms around Piko's chest.

Piko hugged Tei and held her close to him once more.

"I swear I will never let you go." Piko said.

"I swear I'll never let you go either." Tei said. She kissed Piko on the lips.

Piko kissed Tei back passionately before watching her fall asleep in his arms. Piko fell asleep shortly afterwards, knowing his precious Sukone was with him. This was all they both could ever ask for.


End file.
